


His Soft Golden Locks

by Its_mary4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arumika Week, Best Friends, F/M, Haircuts, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: Mikasa has fantasies about Armin's hair .





	His Soft Golden Locks

**Author's Note:**

> For Arumika Week  
Day 3: Hair

_ 'She likes him . His blue eyes , his cute laugh and his soft golden locks . Especially his soft golden locks . She wants to brush them with her fingers and while they cuddle . She wants to kiss them. She wants to smell them . They must smell good .' She fantizes  _

"Mikasa !" His voice snaps her to reality . " You were looking at me for 15 minutes now , is there anything on my face ?" He questioned 

"Nothing i was just thinking that your hair is too long. I think you should cut it ." She stated quickly because of her embarrassment although she didn't show it .

_ 'shit , i messed up' She cursed herself as soon as she realized that she asked him to cut his hair . Such a stupid girl .  _

"Mmm , okay ! Why don't you cut it yourself . You're so skilled using scissors ." He suggested and she just nodded 

_ _

That's how she ended up cutting his hair by herself . Cutting those soft golden locks of him she always worshipped . 

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short . Sorry I'm just so sick and couldn't write a longer one .


End file.
